


the king shall reign

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Fast Food Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bread Vore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: forevermore





	the king shall reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



The buns were soft in the knight's mouth, even as he felt his crunchy shell being bitten into. If he could serve the king he loved once more, it would all be worth it. As each consumed, they were revealed.

BETRAYAL!

A BURGER!

Not vegatable or soft bread, but grilled meat!

The knight fell, even as he felt the bread he'd consumed restoring him.

How would he go on?


End file.
